gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/To End an Era
To my British Peers Febuary 7th, 1745 Hello all my dear, dear friends. Such a stressful week we've all had. I can definitely speak on the behalf of Pearson himself as well. cancelling his own marriage over a blowout of anger towards his to-be wife. Things lately have been horrible. The Warfare department has been in constant irritation with the King, the High Admiral's are feeling disrespected, the Treasury Department is just getting going, and the EITC is in a state of Crisis, trying to restabalize itself. Talk of ending the war has occured... As many of you have realized, many of us have been invited to the cease-fire meeting to occur between Spain, England and all of the allied forces. I urge you all to please do go through with it- although only rumors cloud the darkness of current attacks, either side is responsible for not keeping the peace. When the peace is signed, they ARE entitled to our help and protection, and vice versa. We will HELP each other, to rebuild, reconstruct and re-juvinate. I will be satsified when I see that on Spain's Side of the Contract: Pearson's, Prime Minister Cresteel's, Overlord Hippie's, Baby Diablo Snake's, Grace Redskull's, Grand Lord Admiral Sharkskull's, and Princess Jade Stormfury's signature are all present, while on our side,King Breasly's, Prime Minister Goldtimbers, Minister Blastshot's, Chancellor Mallace's, Admiral Daggersteel's, Secretary Pistol's, General Coaleaston's and Governor Garland's signatures are present. Only then, when the cease fire meeting has occured, and signatures present, will we be completely entitled to peace... Here's to an everlasting one. I do urge to take strong caution as well.. these have tend to gone wrong. But I will touch briefly on this subject.. as it usually leads to arguing. (Commenting is a privledge EASILY revoked!). What I wish to stress more on concerns more internal affairs... WE CANNOT FUNCTION IF THE HEAD OF THE MILITARY AND THE KING ARE IN A BRAWL. I know I myself pointed out a rather distubring conversation with Blastshot, but both him and the King need to chill.. with the peace coming up, and our chance at re-building approaching, we must.. WE MUST.. stick together at all costs.. "The only thing indearing a nation's ability to rebuild.. is not thine peaceful enemy, but disruption amongst ourselves."-Andrew Mallace. I hope they find peace with themselves.. just as the nation will find peace with Spain.. I apologize if I right sloppily.. its quite late. But now, I'd like to thank our sponsors and support throughout the war. Especially to Jarod, Cortez, and Johnny Shark- all outstanding Captain's that Daggersteel was proud to fight with. Without the support from pirate nations, and almost all of Europe... we would have lastest as long as we did. So now comes a time.... without war. We have not known a likewise time in.. a long time. The war has lastest almost a year and a half.. with constant attacks from either side.. Here's to a lasting peace, one that truly sets the boundaries on alliances and aide. From my desk to yours... ( to calculate that distance, find the distance from whever you are currently standing to the treasury office in the British Parliament Building in Westminister... or at least it's relative location in 1745 xD.) Enjoy the peace mates... at let Britain Thrive, under a time of rebuilding and rejoice. ENJOY AND THRIVE. From the desk of Category:Blog posts